bigbrotherorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Accused Of Playing The Same Game
is the fourth episode of Big Brother 4. Episode Summary Jack and Chelsea both survived eviction last week so both of them got the opportunity to explore one room each upstairs. Jack chose the balcony where he was attacked by someone unknown, he blacked out and later woke up with bite marks on his neck. He soon realized he had been turned into a vampire and given the ability to bite another houseguest and take a part of their competition score in the head of household competition. Chelsea chose to go to the master bedroom where she had the choice of picking up a beautiful amulet and a cross, she cross which she later found out meant she would be immune for the week, nobody could nominate her. A new strong alliance called the Teletubby Alliance was formed between Dylan, Chelsea, Matthew, Nathaniel and Ziggy. As much as they were all enthusiastic about this alliance, Ziggy was more loyal to his other alliance, The Pobeda Power Rangers aka James & Molly. Matthew ended up winning head of household this week, putting the Teletubbies in power. The competition this week had been touchy subjects, which had revealed how the houseguests saw each other, especially Derphox was feeling upset about how the others saw him as he was the answer for several of the negative options. Matthew decided to nominate Molly and James for eviction this week. This pissed off Molly, Ziggy had told her and James about the Teletubbies and Molly thought at least Chelsea would have made sure she was safe since her ally Matthew was head of household. James and Molly started calling out the Teletubbies in the house for everyone to see, while doing so, they threw Ziggy under the buss, making everyone think he was throwing all the alliances under the buss just like he had done in season 3, when really all he had done was just to kept his two most trusted allies informed. Ziggy was really upset that this was happening again without him actually making a big mistake again, he was really upset with James and Molly for what they were doing to him, this was his second chance and his main goal had been to prove that he wasn’t the messy untrustworthy player he looked like after last season and this seemed to be failing. After being exposed, the Teletubbies considered their alliance pretty much over. But Matthew, Dylan and Chelsea were still going to work together, keeping Nathaniel on the side, they were all strong players and now just had to figure out how to survive after the mess this round. Later, everyone was suprised when James chose to leave the game. Things from his real life ended up being too much and he felt he had to leave. Everyone was sad to see him go this way, it’s a game but nobody wants to see someone pull themselves out of the game due to things going on in their lives. Since James was one of the nominees, the competitions and eviction of the week got canceled and the game would move on to next week. Day 22 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: Touchy Subjects :: Description: In this competition the houseguests had to answer a series of questions about their opinions on eachother, then they had to guess what the majority had answered to each question. The last person evicted, Priscilla got to give a 15% reduction from somebody's score. She chose Joan. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Matthew *'Touchy Subjects Personal Answers' Day 23 *Nomination Ceremony Day 24 *Announcement James decided to leave the game due to personal reasons. The rest of the competitions for the week and the eviction got cancelled since one of the nominated houseguests went home. Day 25 Day 26 Day 27 Day 28 Still in the Running } | | |} } | | | | |- | | | | | |- | | | | | |} Trivia